


Ее напарник

by ilmare



Series: Напарники [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Амон Котаро жил своей жизнью и не подозревал, что все эти пять лет был также частью жизни Мадо Акиры. Весьма неоднозначной частью.





	Ее напарник

— Чертов Наки! Чтоб ты провалился! — Акира шипела себе под нос, плотно обматывая бинтом лодыжку. Ей необходимо было излить свое раздражение, хоть она и понимала, что злится на саму себя. Как можно было так глупо подставиться какому-то несчастному Наки! Как она умудрилась пропустить момент атаки! Она закрыла глаза и потрясла головой, словно надеялась забыть об этом. Если бы можно было так просто вычеркнуть этот промах. Нет, одернула она себя, это моя ошибка, и я должна ее запомнить, чтобы никогда больше не повторить! Акира вздохнула и с отвращением посмотрела на рабочие туфли. Сегодня будет очень долгий день.  
Она имела полное право взять отпуск по ранению, но даже не подумала воспользоваться этим. В ее планы не входила демонстрация слабости — мужчины и без того склонны ее преувеличивать. Тут каждая промашка идет в счет. Такизава будет просто счастлив! Нет уж — не дождутся. Конечно, она все равно будет привлекать внимание — от хромоты никуда не деться — но придется терпеть. Заслужила, нечего было зевать, когда гули рядом, напомнила она себе.  
День и вправду оказался долгим. Дело о подпольной лаборатории обещало быть впечатляющим и — что гораздо хуже — грозило утопить их в потоке бумаг: отчеты, протоколы допросов, результаты экспертиз, списки оборудования, описи… Если погрузиться слишком глубоко, можно увязнуть в этом болоте безвозвратно. Акира ненавидела это, хоть и понимала, что никакое следствие невозможно без детального изучения множества фактов — именно так они и вышли на саму лабораторию. Но когда получаешь слишком много информации, то неизбежно начинаешь тонуть в деталях, перестаешь видеть картину в целом и нисколько не приближаешься к цели.  
— Акира, раз уж ты пришла… Подготовь, пожалуйста, свой отчет.  
— Конечно. Уже начала.  
Чертов фанат абсолютной точности! Он настаивал на составлении до безумия детальных отчетов. Акира обошлась только необходимой информацией, но следователю старшего класса Амону подавай все подробности. Временами это совершенно выводило из себя — такая практика порождала целые тонны — в буквальном смысле! — бесполезных бумаг. В то же время она понимала, что порой польза все же была, но стоили ли редкие удачи затраченных усилий?  
Амон Котаро, следователь старшего класса, бывший напарник ее отца. Она бросила взгляд направо. Казалось, он был полностью погружен в работу: брови нахмурены, губы плотно сжаты, глаза следуют за строками очередного документа.  
Акира подумала, что, хоть они работают вместе всего пару месяцев, она знает его намного дольше. Амон Котаро жил своей жизнью и не подозревал, что все эти пять лет был также частью жизни Мадо Акиры. Весьма неоднозначной частью.  
Воспоминания нахлынули сами собой.  


***

  
  
_— Где, где это фото, папа?_  
 _— Где-то там, — Мадо был занят поиском рубашки и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону стола. Акира знала, что более точного ответа не дождется, и принялась раскапывать настоящую кучу бумаг, сваленных на столе. Она старалась не менять ничего местами, так как искренне надеялась, что отец знает, что и где у него лежит, а то, что она видит — лишь аномальная форма порядка. Ага — вот он, снимок, на котором ее отец с новым напарником. Сделали на каком-то дурацком корпоративном мероприятии. Подтянутый молодой человек стоит будто кол проглотил рядом с ее отцом, который подозрительно щурится на камеру, словно бы спрашивая фотографа: «А не гуль ли ты часом?» Акира улыбнулась этой мысли и крикнула отцу:_  
 _— Ну он и дылда! — тот, кажется, захихикал в ответ._  
 _«Красивый парень. И пока не сбежал» — подумала Акира. Предыдущая пара выпускников Академии, которых отправляли работать вместе с Мадо, находили лазейки, чтобы избавиться от него. Акира была уже давно не маленькой и понимала, почему так происходит. Она знала, что отец часто производил отталкивающее впечатление на окружающих. Она научилась относиться к этому спокойно, когда сталкивалась с этим в повседневной жизни, но CCG — другое дело. Мадо отдавал всего себя работе, не гонялся за рангами и наградами, не искал благосклонности начальства, но делал свою работу со всей страстью. Он был отличным следователем, она знала это точно. Но бестолковые мальчишки спешили избавиться от напарника всего лишь потому, что он не такой как другие. «Посмотрим, долго ли ты продержишься, следователь Амон», — подумала она, еще раз взглянув на нелепое фото._

 

***

 

Сначала она смеялась над рассказами отца о простодушии его нового напарника (думала, что сама ни за что не совершила бы его ошибок), удивлялась, как можно так любить сладкое и при этом выглядеть столь угрюмо на фото. Она помнила, как отец иронично отзывался о молодом человеке, свалившемся ему на голову, а в его глазах горели огоньки азарта. Его явно увлекала задача сделать из этого парня настоящего следователя. Акира не сомневалась, что отец проделывал с Амоном свои излюбленные штучки — создавал необходимое впечатление, провоцировал на реакцию и с наслаждением истинного охотника ждал, куда побежит зверь. А потом делал выводы. Амон оказался упрямым и стремился всякий раз принимать свое собственное решение, пусть бы оно и противоречило мнению наставника. Курео это нравилось. Он остался доволен Амоном, хотя тот, кажется, вызывал у него бесконечную иронию. Акира дорого бы дала, чтобы посмотреть на эти эксперименты.  


***

  
_— Что он сделал? — спросила Акира с нетерпением, перебирая пальцами белую шерстку лежащей на ее коленях Марис Стеллы. Отец только хихикнул в ответ. Разговор о напарнике почему-то неизменно вызывал у него веселье._  
 _— Он, конечно, не поверил мне на слово и тут же начал проверять. Еще бы — такая приятная старушка! — отец аккуратно укладывал пряди волос в косу. Акира давно уже могла справиться с прической сама, но семейную традицию нарушать не хотелось._  
 _— Ну, рассказывай же._  
 _— Старая лгунья, кажется, сама чересчур увлеклась нашей игрой. Должно быть, ей вскружил голову успех, раз она решила, что убийство следователя сойдет ей с рук, а может быть, просто случайность вмешалась, хе-хе…_  
 _— Убийство? — Акира перестала гладить кошку._  
 _— Да, упыриха решила не ждать и напала прямо под эстакадой._  
 _— Ого!_  
 _— Мальчик хорошо отреагировал, но с главным ударом затянул. Очень опасно. Но не так плохо для начала._  
 _— И ты был уверен, что она его не убьет?_  
 _— Нет, конечно, нет._  
 _Акира почувствовала, как по спине пробежал холодок, но сказала только:_  
 _— Нужно было слушать тебя вовремя._  
 _— Я думаю, он не принимает мои слова на веру._  
 _— Даже после этого?!_  
 _— Угу._  
 _— Значит, он просто дурак, — снова фыркнула Акира._  
 _Мадо опять засмеялся. «Не надо мной ли теперь?»_  
 _— Нет, Акира. Уметь думать самостоятельно — гораздо более полезный навык, чем даже слушать меня._  


***

  
Со временем и новыми историями пришел черед зависти. Курео говорил про успехи своего товарища, а Акира про себя завидовала: она бы хотела так же ловко орудовать куинке, понимать напарника с полуслова, выискивать скрытую в документах информацию, хотела, чтобы когда-нибудь отец мог сказать все то же (и не только) про нее. Нет, он не скупился на похвалу для дочери, но стоять плечом к плечу в сражении — вот настоящая честь. Потом Акира научилась ценить собственные достижения — она не могла быть хуже какого-то следователя второго класса. Она была лучшей на курсе, она знала, что отлично справится с будущей работой. И зависть уступила место… уважению. Мадо Курео много вложил в этого дылду с фото. Он не упускал случая рассказать теперь уже не забавную (хотя всякое бывало), а вполне серьезную историю про напарника, и Акира понимала, как отец гордится его достижениями.  
Тут память подкинула такое воспоминание, что Акира хмыкнула вслух так, что сидящий рядом Такизава странно покосился на нее.  


***

  
_— Акира, окажи мне услугу._  
 _— Конечно._  
 _— Прочитай вот этот отчет, — Курео сунул ей толстую папку._  
 _— Что?! Папа, я уверена, ты помнишь, что я уже учусь в Академии и мне кое-что известно о секретности и… Вряд ли ты имеешь право давать мне такие документы._  
 _— Вот именно. Ты скоро закончишь Академию и все равно получишь доступ ко всем этим материалам, если захочешь, — Курео скривился. Так что? Ты мне поможешь, или я сдам это в архив, не читая?_  
 _— Но… Там ведь может быть что-то важное._  
 _— Тебе надо работать с Амон-куном. Вы бы отлично нашли общий язык._  
 _— Папа! — Акира надула губы. — Давай сюда свои бумаги. Это ведь следователь Амон? Он всегда столько пишет?_  
 _— Он самый, хе-хе, — при упоминании напарника Курео все еще веселился, но теперь в этом стало меньше иронии и больше чего-то, что Акира не могла назвать точно._  
 _— Он считает необходимым вносить в отчет все открывшиеся в деле детали. Для будущих расследований. Прошу тебе, Акира, перескажи отсюда только самую суть._  
 _— Хорошо, папа, — Акира вздохнула, — для тебя я даже прочитаю это._  


***

  
«Что-то в этой жизни не меняется», — подумала Акира и улыбнулась.  
Чем больше Акира наблюдала за напарником, тем яснее видела, что идеально вежливый, всегда подтянутый, собранный, внимательный к деталям следователь старшего класса Амон Котаро был произведением странного, эксцентричного, полубезумного, как считали многие, Мадо Курео. В глубине души она знала, что это для нее важнее всего остального, и чувствовала теплоту к напарнику. Даже вопреки раздражению, которое вызывал этот господин «делаем-все-по-правилам».  
Вот и вчера в лаборатории она, наконец, могла убедиться, увидеть своими глазами в серьезном бою, что Амон Котаро по-настоящему хорош. Жаль, что она не смогла поддержать тот же уровень — а ведь так хорошо начиналось. И это его проявление заботы и поддержки… Акира разозлилась бы, если бы заподозрила снисхождение или покровительство, но каким-то образом ей было понятно, что Амон делал это с иными чувствами — не столько забота о подчиненном, сколько возвращение долга ее отцу — и она не могла отказать напарнику в этом.  
Она снова бросила взгляд на него. Амон качал в пальцах ручку, задумчиво глядя в бумаги. Будто почувствовав ее взгляд, он оторвался от работы:  
— Что-нибудь нашла, Акира?  
— Нет-нет, я просто… задумалась.  
Она вернулась к своим бумагам и ничем не выдала, что сердце стиснуло болью.  


***

  
_В этот день не случилось ничего примечательного. Как ни странно, ее даже не посещали мрачные предчувствия._  
 _Она долго стояла перед окном в компании Марис Стеллы и смотрела, как закатное солнце бросает сияющие лучи в окна бетонной многоэтажки напротив. Потом свет растаял, а она все стояла и смотрела на серый мир, сменивший огненные краски. Долго звонил телефон, и она знала, что сейчас услышит голос того самого дылды с фото и проклянет этот день. Она даже выдохнула с облегчением, когда следователь представился иначе. Но… это не спасло от неизбежного. Где ты был, Амон Котаро?_  


***

  
«Ты, талантливый подчиненный, который умел делать правильные выводы, хороший товарищ, которому важна не репутация, а суть, толковый следователь, отличный мечник и сильный человек — какого черта ты не смог тогда помочь моему отцу? Не говори, что тебе помешала стычка с каким-то жалким гулем. Нет, там было что-то другое. Скажи мне, какой смысл во всем этом, зачем быть лучшим, если ты все равно не успеваешь, если тебя нет, когда ты нужен, если ты не можешь помочь? Ненавижу тебя, Амон Котаро! Ненавижу думать, что все напрасно. Я не буду такой. Никогда».  
Столько лет она думала об этом человеке, завидовала ему, восхищалась им, мечтала занять его место… И не думала, что он когда-нибудь подведет отца, подведет ее саму, не успеет, не справится, проиграет… Как он мог проиграть? Почему он не успел? Зачем тогда все это?.. Она обещала себе не допустить такого, обещала быть лучше, точнее, безжалостнее. Она не даст гулям шансов. Только не она.  
— Акира?  
— А? — кажется, она слишком погрузилась в свои мысли.  
— Переживаешь из-за ошибки? — он говорил тихо, чтобы слышала только она. — Не стоит. Это нормально. Мы все ошибались.  
— Не всякую ошибку можно исправить, — сказала она как можно более нейтрально.  
— Ты права… — ответил он после небольшой паузы. Ей показалось, он понял, что она имела в виду.  
  
«Нет, не стану я тебе этого говорить. Ни за что не стану».


End file.
